


Story of my Life

by justforirishx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dominant Liam, F/M, Football, Protective Harry, harry's best friend, larry later in story, larry love - Freeform, life change, move
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforirishx/pseuds/justforirishx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>I promise to protect you<br/>I promise to wipe your tears<br/>I promise to fight for you in times of war<br/>I promise to keep writing the story of your life</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

One.  
From the time I first went in the sun as a baby there have been marks on my skin. My skin was freckled from the start, on my arms, legs and my face. No I wasn’t a red head. I’ve had jet black hair from the time I was a baby and bright blue eyes. I was told for as long as I could remember that my freckles were beautiful and that they matched my hair and eyes perfectly. I remember when I was six my parents let me model in a children’s clothing catalogue but when they airbrushed out all my freckles I told them I never wanted to be a model.

I grew up with three brothers – Samson, Finn and Lachlan. We were all really close growing up despite the big twelve year age gap between Samson and I. There’s nine years between Finn and I and five years between Lachie and I. My brothers look absolutely nothing like me – Samson and Lachie have tanned skin and bleach blonde hair and green eyes and Finn has light brown hair and brown eyes. They used to tease me and say I was adopted but if you look at pictures of my Dad and I you can definitely tell I’m not adopted. My brothers were all good at sports, I mean freakishy good at sport. Samson was good at Rugby Union and was Rugby captain at his high school – St Ignatius Riverview and at his University – University of Sydney where he studies Physiotherapy. He played one season for the New South Wales Waratahs. Finn was a good Rugby player when he was in high school until he stuffed up his knee. When he was in University studying to be a journalist, he took up swimming because it was easier on his knees and it turns out he was actually good at it and started doing it competitively. Lachlan is an amazing soccer/football player and currently plays for the Western Sydney Wanders in the A-League in Australia. 

 

When I turned fourteen, my parents decided that with my brothers now out of home and at university or with their own jobs or in Sam and Finn’s case their own families. Sam lives with his wife Jamie and their three year old boy Liam and one month old girl Layla. Finn is married to a girl named Clare and has a four month old baby boy named Jack who he absolutely adores. Mum, Dad and I had to move from our house on the Northern Beaches of Sydney to cold and rainy Cheshire in England. At first I was apprehensive about the move especially being so far away from what I was used to but after three weeks of being in Cheshire, I felt more at home than ever. I had made lots of friends and had joined the girls football team, the athletics team and the gymnastics team. Back in Sydney I did gymnastics five days a week, soccer two days a week and athletics six months of the year. You could say I was a sports freak but I was a girly girl. I mean I grew up with three brothers who loved sport and were very good at their chosen sports. Now at seventeen I’m about to go and live in London to be part of the English Institute of Sport for Football. But there’s another reason I’m off to London, I’m off to live with my best friend… Harry Styles. Yes Harry Styles from One Direction.

My name is Katie Mitchell and I’m seventeen. I’ve now got darkish brown hair and still don’t cover up my freckles. I became friends with Harry Styles when I was sixteen, he lived around the corner from me in Holmeschapel but we went to different schools and he was two years older than me. I met him down at the park one day while I was kicking the football around on my own and he asked if he could join me. I’m not really one for celebrities so when I met Harry I didn’t completely fan girl. Sure I thought he was cute but he wasn’t my type. When he was home in Holmeschapel we would have movie nights at his house, go out at night and kick the football to each other, and I would try and teach him gymnastics moves that he could use on stage but he is a total klutz.

The day I was to leave for London, Harry arrived at the front gate of my house in his black Range Rover and his friend and band mate Liam in the passenger seat. I had never met Liam before, I had never been able to make it to Harry’s concerts in the last eighteen months because I’ve had football games or gymnastics meets for school or club. I had met Louis Tomlinson and he was absolutely hilarious and he and Harry are like two peas in a pod. 

The doorbell rang and I got the door and found Harry standing at the door with his usual smile on his face. I hadn’t seen him in person in two months because he had been in Australia on the Take Me Home tour. I hugged him tightly and he kissed my forehead.  
“Hey Freckles! I missed you.”  
“Come in Haz.”  
Harry came into the kitchen where my Mum and Dad were having their morning cup of coffee. 

“Harry! Welcome home darling.” Mum said getting up and giving Harry a kiss on the cheek and a hug.  
“Hi Mrs Mitchell.”  
“For the thousandth time Harry, call me Liza. Now Katie’s things are in the lounge room, do you want a hand taking them out to the car?”  
“We’ll be right, my band mate Liam is in the car. He’ll give us a hand.”  
“I’m going to help Haz put things in the car then we better head off so we can get back to London and beat traffic,” I said.  
“I can’t believe my baby girl is finally leaving home!” my Dad said.

My Dad and I have always been close, especially since we moved to England. He was the person I kicked a football around with in the backyard instead of my brothers. He was the person I talked to about things. He convinced Mum to let me live with Harry rather than in a boarding house when I moved to London. 

“I’ll talk every day Dadda, I promise.”  
“You better freckles and remember no covering up those freckles. They’re what make you special. No matter what anyone says. The only thing I want covering those freckles is mud from a tackle on the field. Got it?” Dad reinforced for the millionth time.  
“Got it Dadda.”  
“Don’t worry Sir, I won’t let any make up touch that perfect face.”  
“Good lad Harry.”

I went out the car with Harry with the first of my ten boxes and his friend Liam got out of the car. I’d seen plenty of pictures of Liam but seeing him in person I felt a shade of red overtake my freckles. Harry smirked at me then introduced me.

“Liam, this is my best friend Katie or Freckles as everyone calls her. Freckles this is Liam.”  
“It’s really nice to meet you Katie, Harry hasn’t stopped talking about you the whole time we were in Australia.”  
“It’s nice to meet you too Liam.” I smiled.

Once Liam, Harry and I got all my boxes and bags loaded into the car, I hugged and kissed my parents goodbye one last time. When I got into the back seat I put my iPod earphones in my ears and turned on some Ed Sheeran and watched Mum and Dad shrink into the distance as Harry drove away. I wiped the back of my hand over my face as I felt a tear leave my eye, it was like leaving my brothers but ten times harder.

I knew my life in London with Harry would be different but I don’t think I ever expected even half of what would happen.


	2. Two.

Harry.

I knew Katie was looking forward to the move to London but I also knew being far away from her parents wasn’t easy for her. Her Mum was a teacher at the local primary school and her Dad was a journalist. They could have moved to London but Katie convinced them this was something she needed to do on her own. 

When Katie decided to make the move to London, originally she was going to live in a boarding house with other participants at the institute but I told her not to be stupid and come and live at my place. I had four bedrooms and she didn’t have to pay rent. That way we could spend more time together even if I was travelling a fair bit with work. She’d get to meet my friends and have different people other than football people around her. I spoke to her parents and they agreed, I had always gotten on well with Katie’s parents, they thought of me like another one of Katie’s brothers.

“Freckles, are you okay back there?” I asked ten minutes into the drive back to London. She had hardly said a word. In fact I think I heard her crying for a little bit when we left her place.  
“I’m fine Haz, just listening to music. I didn’t get much sleep last night.”  
“What are you listening to Katie?” Liam asked turning around in the front seat to look at Katie.  
“Ed Sheeran, I absolutely love his music. What he writes about is so real, I can relate to it which I can’t with most music.”  
“Ed’s an amazing writer and an excellent example to have in the music industry in comparison to the likes of Miley.” Liam replied.

An hour later we got to a McDonald’s and Liam and I were starving. Katie was asleep and mumbling to herself in her sleep, it was a cute habit she always had. When we parked, I got my phone out and snapped a quick photo of Katie and put it on Instagram with the caption: Freckles having a snooze on the way to London. Should we wake her up for McDonalds? @freckles_katie

I knew what Katie liked from McDonalds – 6 chicken nuggets, medium fries and a frozen coke, so Liam put a snapback on along with a pair of sunglasses and I told him what I wanted – a Big Mac, large fries and a frozen coke. 

While Liam went in to get the food, I woke Katie up and she looked at me with a smile. “Where are we Haz?”  
“McDonalds babe, I sent Liam in to get you some Chicken Nuggets and a frozen coke and then we’re back off to London. Listen Katie-Mouse, when we get to London there are some things I have to do but Liam has offered to help you get unpacked and settled.”  
“What have you got on Harry more importantly who are you getting it on with?” she teased.  
“Oh shove it Katie, I’m going to do a couple of interviews and then I’m meeting Louis for dinner. Is that okay with you?”  
“Fine by me, I’ll get to know Liam. He is straight right?”  
“Yep baby, straight as a ruler.”

See Katie knows my secret that only seven people in my life know. Those seven people are Liam, Louis, Katie, my Mum, Niall, Zayn and my sister Gemma. And this secret is… I’m gay. I realised about five years ago and my sister was the first person I told. Although that was after she busted me watching gay porn but she was always accepting. I told my Mum after my X Factor boot camp and I had been put together with the boys and I thought I found Louis attractive and while it took her a little while to get over the shock, she told me she always somehow knew. Telling the lads I was gay happened at the week we spent at my step dad’s place before going to Simon’s house. They were all really accepting and Louis admitted to me when the two of us were outside around the campfire late one night when the others were sleep that he was gay too but he didn’t want the others to know just yet and he told me he would do his best to protect the both of us from the press finding out. Katie found out about six months ago after we had a night in in Holmeschapel drinking too much vodka and I told her and she just hugged me and told me I could come to her for anything I ever needed. I’m not dating anyone, but I do have feelings for Louis but I’m not game enough to tell him.  
An hour and a half later, we arrived in London and went straight to the apartment complex in Primrose Hill that the boys and I all shared with our own individual level which had four bedrooms each so there was plenty of space for Katie to have her things. Liam and I helped carry all the boxes and suitcases in and while I went to shower and get ready for the interviews I had on, Liam and Katie turned on the TV in the media room.

Liam  
To say Harry was excited that Katie was coming to live with him was the understatement of the century. They were really close and spoke every night we were away on tour and when he told us she was moving in with him he could not stop talking about it. I’d seen pictures of Katie before and she was really pretty, her face was full of freckles and she was quite skinny in stature. Harry told me how she was really sporty and was seriously good with a football so I was excited to meet her.

While Harry went to get ready for the interviews he had on, Katie and I turned on the TV in Harry’ media room and picked a re-run of The Simpsons that was on.  
“Liam are you able to run me down to the Institute of Sport this afternoon?” Katie asked.  
“Yeah sure, do you need to fill out paperwork or something?”  
“I think so, plus I want to get my training program and organise myself.”

After sitting in a comfortable silence watching the Simpsons for about five minutes I decided to offer to help Katie out.  
“Hey Katie, if you need help with anything you know you can come to me right? Like a lift to training or games, I’m more than happy to help out.”  
“Thanks Liam, I really appreciate it.”  
“So have you got any siblings Katie?”  
“Yeah I’ve got three older brothers – Samson, Finn and Lachlan. Sam is thirty-one, Finn is twenty-eight and Lachlan is twenty-four. Samson is a physiotherapist in Sydney, Finn is a swimmer for Australia and studies Journalism and Lachlan plays football for Western Sydney in the Australian A-League for Football.”  
“Wow, there’s big age gaps between you and your brothers. Do you get along well with them?”  
“I get along really well with Lachlan because we’re closer in age and he comes over to England a fair bit. My parents and I moved to Holmeschapel three years ago, my Mum is a teacher and my Dad is a photojournalist and my brothers were old enough to stay in Australia and Finn and Sam have their own families and obviously Lachie had his football. So I came over here with Mum and Dad and managed to do well with my football and now I get to live in London.”  
“That’s awesome, I was up for selection for the 2012 Olympics before I got into X Factor.”  
“Do you ever wish you pursued that instead?”  
“No way, singing has always been my first love. I got into sport to meet new people and learn how to defend myself against bullies. Singing has always been my favourite thing. I was on X Factor in 2008 but got knocked out after judges houses but Simon told me to come back in two years and look what I’m doing now.” I smiled.  
“Well I’m glad you went back cause you’ve made my best friend really happy.”  
“I’m glad. 

Harry came into the media room dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a white collared shirt.  
“Something tells me you have more than an interview on tonight Styles.” I teased.  
“Maybe, maybe not Liam. Just look after Freckles for me and help her unpack.”  
“Will do.”  
“Good luck Haz.” Katie said before Harry came and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
“Thanks babe, I’ll text you and check up on you. Have fun with Liam but don’t get up to too much mischief.”  
“We won’t Harry, don’t stress, you know me, Daddy Direction, Mr Responsible.”

As Harry walked out the door, Katie and I looked at each other and laughed.  
“He’s going on a date isn’t he?” I asked.  
“Not my place to say,” Katie replied.  
“I know he and Louis are dating, they’re not exactly good at hiding it from Zayn, Niall and I. We just act like we don’t know. They’ll tell us when they’re ready, but we all know they’ve liked each other from the start.”  
“Are you dating anyone Liam?” Katie asked.  
“No, I was seeing a girl I used to go to school with in Wolverhampton named Sophia but she cheated on me with her ex while I was away. So I’m living the single life, going to Funky Buddha and having a good time but I’m hoping sooner or later I’ll find the girl I want to settle down with. What about you, were you seeing anyone in Holmeschapel?”  
“I had a friend with benefits named Blair but nothing serious and he was a little older than me.”  
“How much older?”  
“Ummm he was thirty-three.”  
“That’s the same age as your brother! How did you meet him?”  
“At football, we’d been friends for a while then we hooked up at a football function. Harry doesn’t know so please don’t tell him.”  
“Trust me babe, he’s done far worse than that. But your secret is safe with me.”  
“Thanks Liam, you’re great.”

After an hour of watching the Simpson, we decided to make our way to the Institute so Katie could do her paperwork and get her uniform and training timetables. As we got into my black Range Rover, I looked at Katie with a smile, “What?” she asked.  
“Nothing it’s just nice having someone else around other than the boys.”  
“Really? I was going to reassure you all that you’d hardly know I was here”  
“No way Katie, we’re going to try and involve you in every way possible. Plus Pierre is here a lot anyway.” I said as we backed out of the complex.  
“What about this Eleanor girl Harry’s told me about?”  
“Eleanor is just going out with Louis to cover up that he’s gay for the press. The same way they make Harry seem like a ladies man. Management knows they’re gay, we’re hoping it’s only a matter of time until they let them come out though.”  
“What about Niall?”  
“Nialler is bi, but seems to prefer girls at the moment and Zayn and I are straight but I have experimented once or twice.”  
“Fair enough.”

Forty-five minutes later of being stuck in traffic in various places around London, we made it to the English Institute of Sport. Katie looked at me with a nervous smile and then got out of the car.  
I followed behind her as we entered the administration building.


End file.
